character_stats_and_profilesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zazz (Canon, Composite)/Maverick Zero X
Mainstream games= |-|Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Comics= |-| Summary Zazz (ザズ Zazu?) is an antagonist in the Sonic the Hedgehog series first appearing in Sonic Lost World. He is a Zeti and a member of the Deadly Six. When Dr. Eggman came to the Lost Hex, Zazz and the other members of the Deadly Six were enslaved by the Doctor and forced to work under him due to the effects of the Cacophonic Conch. After Sonic the Hedgehog arrived and impulsively got rid of the conch, Zazz and the others quickly rebelled against Eggman and took control of his forces. Afterwards, Zazz followed Zavok's plans to become stronger by using Eggman's Extractor, draining the life energy of Earth in the process, but was ultimately stopped and defeated by Sonic. In Archie's Sonic the Hedgehog Comics, similar events transpire, with Zazz being enslaved by Dr. Eggman when he conquers the Lost Hex . However, Sigma, a villainous robot from an alternate world, freed them from Eggman's control. After Zazz and the Deadly Six received power-enhancing sets of armor from Sigma to help with his plans, they betrayed him and tried subjugating him, but Sigma took over Zazz's mind using a device hidden in his armor, and were forced him serve as one of his commanders until the unified efforts of Sonic and Mega Man freed him. The Deadly Six's involvement would later be erased when Xander Payne erased all the events of Worlds Unite. Powers and Stats Tier: 5-A | 4-A Name: Zazz Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: 127 Classification: Zeti Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Energy Manipulation, Flight, Magnetic Field Manipulation (As a Zeti, Zazz possesses the innate ability to manipulate magnetic fields, which enables him to control electronics), Charge attacks, Enhanced Leap, Danmaku (by bombarding the opponent with star-shaped rays from his Moon Mech), Statistics Amplification (By harnessing energy from the Extractor or via the armor given to him by Sigma) Attack Potency: Large Planet level+ (Can fight against Sonic in Sonic Lost World who defeated the Eggrobo) | Multi-Solar System level '(Fought with Archie Sonic and could overwhelm Mega Man with his power-enhancing armor) 'Speed: FTL+ (Can keep up with Sonic, though not without difficulty) | Massively FTL+ 'reactions and combat speed 'Lifting Strength: Class 50 '''| At least '''Class G Striking Strength: Large Planet Class+ | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Lareg Planet level+ (Traded blows with Sonic) | Multi-Solar System level Stamina: High Range: Standard Melee Range normally. Tens of Meters via his Moon Mech. Thousands of Kilometers with his other abilities Standard Equipment: * Moon Mech: 'A mechanical moon built by Dr. Eggman and given to Zazz to wield in battle. Due to Zazz's immense physical strength he can easily lift, throw, and carry the large Moon Mech with just one hand. In battle, Zazz utilizes the Moon Mech as a weapon, flinging the the Moon Mech at opponents to deal damage, riding atop the Mech and attempting to slam down onto the opponent from above, and/or bombarding them with star-shaped projectiles. Since it has no interface, Zazz presumably controls the Moon Mech with his innate ability to manipulate magnetic fields. *'Power-Enhancing Armor: 'After being freed from Eggman's control in the Archie Comics, Zazz was given an suit of armor that enhances his abilities. With it, Zazz was able to fight, overwhelm, and caputre Archie Mega Man alongside Zomom. 'Intelligence: Skilled Combatant, though he is insane Weaknesses: Cocky, insane. Subjugated to Sigma's will when using his Armor. Is left open after performing some of his attacks. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Charge attack: '''Zazz charges directly at the opponent in a straight line in an attempt to ram them. * '''Energy Manipulation: Zazz is capable of firing consecutive blasts of energy from the palm of his hands. He can also create a row of small, spiky constructs of energy that damages enemies who touch it Key: Games | Archie Comics Gallery File:Zazz in Sonic's face.png|Not on good terms with the Blue Blur File:Zazz outpacing Sonic.jpg|Outpacing a casual Sonic File:Zazz Lava Mountain.png|Zazz ready to face Sonic in Lava Mountain File:Zazz Archie 2.png|Zazz in Archie Comics File:Zazz vs Mega Man.jpg|Zazz vs. Mega Man 'Others' Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Maverick Zero X